


Kiss the rain

by Breagen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fear, Sad, commando Akali, mentioned Evelynn/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breagen/pseuds/Breagen
Summary: The whole world of the once-great diva of K/DA crumbled. After the sudden departure of Akali 3 years ago, the band disbanded shortly and Evelynn was left with feelings she could not contain and frankly saying deal with.She made herself a new life, a new image of herself, but she still could not forget about the rapper.What would the one nigh in rainy Germany change in her life?It seems that pretty much everything
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it is a bit emotional one-shot that I wrote yesterday (21.12.2019). I was so depressed that I just had to write something in that tone.  
> Hope you like it.  
> As always all comments are appreciated.  
> In this text Akali's father is German, her mother is Japanese.

It’s been 3 years since she had seen Akali last time. So suddenly the rapper of once raising k-pop group K/DA received the information of the highest stake, that she could not ignore. Evelynn remembered exactly how devastated she was when the youngest member of the group told them that she could not continue to live as a musician because her family needed her. Everything was a blur back then, the diva could not process what was happening, everything happened so fast, all of the money that the brown-haired woman earned during their time together were divided into three parts and transferred into bank accounts of the other band members. Akali said that if she had a choice then she would just stay with them, that she loved them more than she could ever express, and then she was gone. The only things that left after her departure were traces of her tears that had fallen down onto the floor.

Evelynn needed more than a few months to organize her life again. After K/DA disbanded, she could only cry and wish she could follow the girl to wherever she had gone. Soon enough the diva killed that part of herself, because she was not able to live with it. That part was filled with Akali, and only if she ever returned, she would be able to use it again. She started a rock band after half of a year. Gathering the right members was not too difficult for her because the magenta-haired woman had a lot of money to spare, lots of contacts in the industry, a great reputation, and a body that attracted any men who she wanted. Most of those 3 years were filled with great success but deep inside of her she did not forget about the precious little rogue who had stolen her heart.

Evelynn dressed in a long, fine, black dress was standing before the full-length windows of her apartment. Her crew members had their rooms right next to hers, so they could be there in a matter of minutes if she wanted. The diva returned to her previous lifestyle that in so many aspects was harmful for her. She did not care who she slept with as long as the man was handsome and signed the NDA. To tell the truth, it was driving her insane sometimes, she could not count how many people she bedded in those last 3 years and on the list were all of her band members. Evelynn felt sometimes ashamed of who she had become, she was sure that if Akali had a chance to look at her now, she would be disgusted. Honestly, Germany was not an awful country but the weather that met them was. As soon as they had arrived 2 days ago, the rain started to fall down from the skies and it and it had yet to stop.

Some ambient music was playing inside of the room, but the diva could not tell for sure what was playing. The singer heard the knocking to the door.

“Come in, Chris.” She said coolly.

“Oh, hey beautiful. Matt and Scott wanted to know if you want to join us?” The young blonde-haired man asked.

“Is it their question or yours?”

“You know me all too well.” The man answered, laughing.

“Not really, I am not in a mood for any activities, maybe later.” The woman answered without averting her gaze from the window.

“Pity, I wanted to spend some quality time with you. Maybe I get a chance later tonight?”

“Maybe,” Evelynn replied playfully. “But remember do not expect too much, we have a concert tomorrow after all. I want all of us to be in top shape for it.”

“Ajay, ma’am. I have a few ideas about what we could do with our free time.”

“Darling, I did not agree to sleep with you. I merely pointed out that you can ask me again later.”

“Noted. I will be more than pleased to ask you again. Have a good evening, Eve.”

“Do not call me Eve.” She said coldly. “I wish you a great time as well, moron.” The founder of the group added sweetly.

When the guitarist left her the apartment, the singer sighed heavily. She knew for sure that she would not turn down the occasion to drown her sorrow in sex. The woman frankly saying was not even attached to her group members, they did their job pretty good and all of them were decently hot to have sex with. The diva was honestly disgusted with herself, she had once again become the same attention whore she used to be. What she would do to be able to spend another day with her dear rogue and to forget who she was to the whole world. With Akali, she did not have to try to be perfect, she could just be herself.

The sudden movement was caught by her eyes. It was a lone person walking down the street without a jacket. When Evelynn focused on the person for a few more seconds her heart missed a beat, it could not be possible, it could not be true. Evelynn looked at the young woman with brown hair who was walking like her whole world had just ended. The singer did not even notice when she grabbed her coat and in no-time ran to the street.

The cold air hit her once she exited the glass-like door that was the entrance to their current accommodation. She did not stop running until she was a few steps from the young woman. She was dressed in grey tactical pants, plain black t-shirt, and combat boots. The younger woman’s hair was a bit darker than she remembered and longer, set on a messy bun. She was even more fit than during the K/DA times. As far as the diva knew Akali, she did not feel cold at all, she was vulnerable for high temperatures but cold never seemed to be bothering the so-called child of the group.

“Akali?” She whispered, her eyes full of tears.

“Evelynn?” The brown-haired woman asked shocked.

“Darling, it is really you. I’ve missed you so much.” The singer confessed and without hesitation embraced Rogue into a bear hug, hiding her face in the crock of the neck of the freestyler.

“Yes, it is me, at least what was left of me.” The ninja said sadly. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“It does not matter now, the only thing that matters is that you are here with me. I cried for months when you left, I have to know the true reason for your departure, when you were gone, my whole life just crumbled.”

“I am sorry I did not want anyone to cry but me, but as it seems I do not have such a power.” The brown-haired woman whispered, returning the hug with doubled strength.

“Can I know the truth, dear? Why are you walking alone in the rain in the evening without even a jacket?”

“Listen to it for a moment.” Akali gave the magenta-haired woman one of her headphones.

As soon as Evelynn put it into her ear, she recognized the melody. It was so soft, so sad, so emotional.

“Kiss the rain?” The diva asked.

“Yes.”

“Why that song?”

“Because I think it is suitable for what I was doing. I love to walk when it is raining, ‘cause nobody sees me crying.” The younger of the women confessed.

In an instant, the magenta-haired woman raised her head and looked at the soft facial features of the rapper. Her whole face was covered by a mixture of raindrops and tears. Without a moment of hesitation, she leaned in and captured the delicate lips of the woman who stole her heart forever. Not even a second passed before the gesture was reciprocated with a hint of sadness, love and a bit of lust. It seemed as someone above them in Heavens planned that scene for them to reunite and be together. When they ended their heated kiss because their lungs were screaming for the air, the deep emotions could be easily spotted in each other’s eyes.

“Why did you leave, why do you cry.”

“Both questions are connected. I left because my father could not protect me any longer from my destiny, and I cry because of my mistake he will probably be disabled.” Akali answered as the new tears started to run down her cheeks.

“What destiny, I do not understand?” Evelynn whispered, cuddling up into the younger woman.

“Eve, I am a member of the special ops, as is my father. To be exact I am a commando trooper in KSK, the German special forces. I was recruited when I was born, but for nearly 6 years my father was doing everything for me so I did not have to share the same fate as him. Finally, he had no other choice but to call me in, bring me to Germany, and train me the best he could.” The younger woman drew a deep breath before continuing. “Two days ago we were on the mission, I made a mistake that should have cost me life, but his parental instinct prevented it from happening. He charged at me and blocked the bullets that were aimed at me. Unfortunately, at least some of those hit his spine, he was in a critical state when we got him back to the base and he hasn’t woken up since then. The strongest and toughest man I have ever met is going to be disabled, because of me. The last words that he spoke to me were. ‘As long as you are alive, my duty as a parent is fulfilled.’”

“I can not say that I understand the situation you are in but if there is anything I can do, say a word and I will do it.” The singer assured.

“I would love to say, love me and be with me, but I can not be that selfish. My life is dangerous and you could be put in real danger if you decided to be my lifetime partner. I would not survive if anything happened to you because of me.” The brown-haired woman said whispering while crying softly.

“It is not your choice to take. For my whole life, I haven’t wanted someone as much as I crave for you, darling. If you allow me to be there for you, I am going to do my best to be everything you need me to be.”

“You are already so much more, Eve.”

“Then it is settled. I will never let you be alone again, I promise it.”

“I wish my parents would be able to see us.”

“Keep your head up honey, your father can still wake up and be an important part of your life, but I do not know anything about your mother.”

“She was killed because of my father's allegiance when I was 10. That’s why I do not want you to be put in such a situation. My father went through it and I can still see the scars on his soul to this day.”

“As I said it is not your decision to make, I want you and I can live with the danger associated with it.” The diva repeated.

“I love you so much that it hurt so much when I had to leave.” Akali whispered.

“It was the same with me. You made my life full when you joined K/DA back then and I am sure you are more than I deserve to possess but with every single part of me I will do everything to be worth you and your love…”

“You already are.” The brown-haired woman cut the diva’s statement and kissed her with every ounce of feeling she could muster.

After what felt like an eternity, they separated themselves from each other. Their breaths were shallow and heavy. Both women were breathing rapidly to restore the missing supplies of oxygen in their lungs. Frankly saying, it took them a while before they were able to continue their discussion.

“Why are you here, Eve?”

“My group has a concert tomorrow, but as I said before, it does not really matter much now. I have you, and you are my priority, I will make that gig the last one that I will be participating in.” Evelynn announced with a voice filled with passion.

“You do not have to give up your whole life for me, it would be not fair because I will not be able to leave KSK.” Akali murmured.

“Dear, do you honestly expect that if I am going to marry you, your team will allow me to live freely? I think that as soon as you announce that you have a partner, they will contact us and will bring me in. To some extends it will be helpful because I will have good protection and I will be near you all the time.”

“To be honest I did not even think about it, but you could be right. If my father woke up, he would certainly have his eyes on you, defending you as his own blood.” The brow-haired woman replied after a moment of silence.

“What is the rank that your father posses?” The singer asked curiously.

“He is a lead commander, to tell the truth, whole KSK is under his command.”

“Are you joking, dear?”

“No, he is just the head of KSK. He was the first person to ever obtain that function, frankly saying it was created for him by the government.”

“Something tells me that our life together will be interesting, regardless I do not care, as long as you are mine, I will be content.”

“I really wish we could succeed.” The soldier said.

“Check your phone, I am pretty sure it is buzzing like crazy.”

“Oh, you are right, excuse me for a moment,” Akali responded grabbed her mobile and checked the notifications.

Once she did it, she felt on her knees and started to cry. Evelynn not knowing what was going on quickly kneeled up beside the younger woman and embraced her.

“What is going on?” She asked softly.

“He is alive. He just woke up and doctors confirmed that he will return to full health in a matter of months.”

“So I guess it is the perfect opportunity for me to meet the father of the little angel who stole my heart and soul.” The diva whispered playfully.

“Eve!” Akali cried out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Hello again. I must admit that I haven't planned to continue that story, but one of the readers asked me for it. Who am I to decline that :)
> 
> So... here's the short second chapter. I hope you will like it. I must admit, it's a bit spicier than I thought it'd be.
> 
> Anyways... as always, thanks for everything, and see you next time :D

“Do you have any spare clothes that I could borrow?” slightly blushed ex-rapper asked a couple of moments later.

“For you? Always,” the magenta-haired woman replied within a second or so. “Come, we need to go to my temporary apartment for them. Be my guest,” the diva smiled broadly.

“After you… my lady,” Akali responded cheesily.

“Hmm… look at you, it seems that you finally learnt the rules of the tease,” the golden-eyed goddess said, winking slightly. “I think… I might like your current self more than the precious baby you were before,” she chuckled.

“Oh… is it so?” the soldier asked utterly unphased by the tone of the siren. “I think… I might like your sexy ass even more than I did before,” the young woman added after a moment of thinking. She excellently faked the tone of Evelynn.

“Not bad… not bad at all,” Eve giggled with a brow slightly risen. “You’ve learnt quite a few things since you left, or at least it seems that way.”

“You have no idea how many things in me changed,” the brown-haired woman replied with a small smile playing o her full lips.

“Hmm… I bet… that I know one thing that hasn’t changed at all,” the goddess whispered seductively. “Any idea what I’m referring to?”

“Child play… you are referring to my love toward you,” Akali reached out for the magenta-haired woman’s hand.

As soon as their fingers got intervened, the diva looked up at the younger woman. It was precisely the moment, the brunette was waiting for. Akali focused her gaze onto Evelynn’s beautiful face, channelling her affection through it. When Evelynn spotted it, something unthinkable happened. Her cheeks got slightly pinkier.

“Are you blushing, Eve?” the soldier whispered quietly.

“You’re adorable,” the siren was able to mumble in a given moment.

“Why have I a feeling that you’ve become cheesier?” she asked after a moment or so.

“Oh… believe me, I can compete with you right now,” Rogue giggled. “This time it will be a fair fight, I am no longer “An adorable, blushing mess,” as you used to call me,” the special ops team member added.

“Fair enough… I guess,” the diva replied while scratching her nape.

“Haha,” Akali burst into laughter.

“I must admit… you’ve surprised me with that confession,” the magenta-haired singer said after a couple of minutes of silence.

“What do you mean?” the younger woman wanted to know.

“I thought that the only thing that hasn’t changed at all was your love toward instant noodles,” Evelynn began her answer. “I must admit that your confession has taken me aback,” she sighed before finishing.

“Ummm… I still love my ramen, I can assure you about that,” the younger woman continued to giggle. “But… there is one thing that I love even more than my food… and it happens that it is you, my clueless diva,” she chuckled at the end.

“You can’t do that!” the golden-eyed goddess responded, turning around her head.

“Hmm.. what?” the surprised soldier asked.

“You can’t be cheesy, teasy, and cute in one moment,” the siren replied. “You’re making me blush as if I was a teenager in love.”

“Oh… but, you are in love, but you are right, you are no longer that young, grandma,” the younger woman joked.

“Agggghhh… you little… little… little piece of shit!” the goddess huffed.

“Is that so?” Akali scoffed. “You know… I am not a little piece of shit, actually…” Rogue forced the diva to beck off to the glass wall that was connected with the door. As soon as the woman’s back him it, Akali continued, “Actually, I am your piece of shit, and at least to me, it is a huge difference.” Then, the younger woman leaned in and whispered into the siren’s ear, “Anyways… I still love you, dork.”

“I beg to differ… I’m not a dork!” the magenta-haired exclaimed. “Between the two of us, it’s you who is more likely to be called a dork.”

“I love you, even more, when you are upset,” the soldier chuckled while pressing her weight onto the diva.

“You must have trained quite a lot,” the flushed woman managed to mumble. “I can feel your muscles through the fabric of your tee.”

“Oh… it is not the only thing that I improved in myself,” the ex-rapper whispered in a seductive tone. “I bet that you have not noticed, but…”

Akali grabbed both of Evelynn’s hands and pulled them toward her frame. One of them was pressed against the chest of the younger woman while the second one landed on the derriere. As soon as the sound of gulping hit Akali’s ears, she continued.

“As you can see… and quite frankly saying feel, my boobs grew quite a bit, and I put extra hours into my butt. I can quite honestly say that I worked my ass off during the legs days,” the brunette giggled.

“You’re prevented!” the magenta-haired woman gasped.

“My, my, my… to hear this line from you is like a compliment,” Rogue chuckled. “It is not like you were called the sexiest woman in the industry a couple of time already. The industry pictures you as a symbol of sex… and quite frankly, I can agree with that. You are oozing with sexiness, a single wink of yours can make anyone fall for you.”

“I… I must admit… you became bold, so much more confident than you were before,” Evelynn whispered quietly.

“I know… the girl that was the rapper for KDA died long ago,” Rogue started. “She was too weak to handle the whole KSK thing,” she confessed. “As I said, there are many things that were changed in me. Some of them were out of my choice, some were forced.”

“I can’t say that I understand, but…”

“Eve… please, you do not need to repeat yourself,” the younger woman interrupted Evelynn. “We better move to your apartment, your coat and dress are wet, you might catch a cold,” Akali added tenderly.

“You have a point here,” Eve agreed. “But… before we go there, I need to ask you for one thing.”

“Sure, what is on your mind?”

“Please, don’t change in front of me,” the diva whispered.

“Hmmm… you were the one to do so in the past,” the younger woman giggled. “You do not want me to repay you for that?” she laughed.

“I’d certainly want it, but then, it’d be hours before we leave my apartment,” the golden-eyed replied honestly.

“Fair enough,” the brunette agreed. “But… I want to tease you a little bit more,” she added seductively.

“What do you mean?”

In the very next second, Rogue undid the zip of Evelynn’s coat. Without hesitation, she reached out for the huge mounds of the goddess’s breasts and squeezed them hard. Immediately, the throat of the siren escaped a half-gasp, half-moan sound.

“You enjoy that, don’t you?” Akali asked seductively.

“More than you’d think,” the golden-eyed woman admitted in a voice so quiet that only brunette could hear it.

The diva bent as much as she could, she wanted to give the ex-rapper as much access to her body as it was humanly possible.

On the side note, for anyone, the scene could look like a rape attempt.

As from a distance, the sound of opening door reached the ears of the pair.

“Leave her alone, you crazy bitch!” the young blond-haired man shouted.

Unwillingly, the soldier averted her gaze from the beautiful face of her so-called girlfriend and looked up at the intruder. Her eyes were cold, they showed no emotions, if the man knew what was best for him, he should start to run away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I would love to present the 3rd chapter of the story. It's still a short piece of text, but the further chapters are going to be much longer.
> 
> Still, I hope you'll end up liking it.
> 
> PS. My current plan for a couple of next weeks:  
> rewriting Alone,  
> rewriting 1rst chapter of Kiss the Rain,  
> 3rd chapter of Sometimes it's just better not to know,  
> 8th chapter of The rise of the Blood Moons' servants.
> 
> Then, I will probably rewrite one chapter of "My home is where my heart lies" and write 17th chapter of that story, but who knows.
> 
> PS.PS. If you have an idea that you would like to see me write, or want me to quicken the writing of any of my stories, feel free to write a comment :D
> 
> As always, till the next time, and thanks for everything.

“Get the fuck out of here!” the blonde-haired man shouted at Akali. “But first of all, let her go. Let go of my girl, or I’ll fucking tear you to shreds!” he threatened.

“I will give you only one chance to back off,” the burgundy-haired woman uttered in a low tone. “Whatever you think just happened between that sexy lady beside me and me, stays between both of us. Be a good boy and go away.”

“Fuck you, hoe!” Chris spatted.

“Chris… back down,” Evelynn said in a pleading tone. “I’ll talk to you later to explain everything,” she promised.

“Hell no! I won’t let this bitch to sexually assault you. I won’t let her grope you publically!” the guitarist replied in a risen tone. “You, bitch. I told you to let her go. If I need to repeat myself once more,” he stopped to take a deep breath. “I’ll beat you to the point that even your biological mother won’t be able to recognise you!”

“I would love to see you try,” the soldier taunted the man. “And I am not exactly convinced that this classy lady beside me is your girlfriend. Out of my own experience, I can tell that she is used to a higher standard. And frankly, you are not a representation of a such.”

“Last chance, hoe. Let her go or face the consequences!”

“I will deal with him quickly,” Akali whispered so quietly that only Evelynn could hear it. “I promise not to break him too much,” she added nearly instantly.

The ex-rapper did not hear the response. To be frank, she did not expect to receive one. If the situation went too heated, the diva would simply stop her from going too far. It was all she needed to know, and it was not required to be spoken aloud. Without a single word more, she broke the physical connection between her and Evelynn. The special ops agent spared a single glance to Chris. In the very next moment, she stood in a defensive position, waiting for the clueless guitarist to attack.

She did not have to wait too long.

With a roar, the blonde-haired man began his attack. As it was to be expected, he did have little to none experience in fighting. Even though he was decently built, the fight was over before it really began.

Akali decided to play with the guitarist for a couple of moments. His swings were easily predictable. Instead of blocking them, the soldier opted for dodges. There were to main reasons for that decision. First of all, with every single of his swings being avoided, the rage was slowly being built inside Chris. The more furious and angry he would become, the easier it would be to defeat him. The second reason was, to some extent, connected with the first one. If the woman opted to block every hit, soon enough, the guitarist would find out the hard way that her muscles and bones were thicker than his.

The ex-siren of KDA took a few steps away from the fight. She was not worried about Akali. The diva was more than certain that her precious Rogue would win the encounter, not sustaining any damage at all. To some extent, she feared that the ex-rapper of KDA would get lost in the heat of the fight. She feared that she would hurt Chris badly. The magenta-haired woman was by any means the girlfriend of the guitarist, but the man was still her friend, to some extent.

After a couple of minutes, the blond-haired man was exhausted. His breath became shallow and ragged while the sweat was pearling on his skin. The face became as red as the heated smith’s anvil. It was just a matter of time before Akali would win without hitting her opponent even a single time.

“Fuck you, bitch!” Chris spatted through the clenched teeth. “Stand up and fight me already,” he uttered. After each word, the man needed to take a ragged breath.

“Ehhh…” the burgundy-haired woman sighed. “I could beat you like a thousand times already, but you still seem not to learn anything. You are clueless just as you were before the fight,” she made a comment. “But… if it is what you really want, you shall get it,” the soldier uttered in a quiet tone.

Without wasting a moment, Akali grabbed the right hand of the guitarist and pulled him closer. The sudden pull made Chris lose his balance. His exhausted body seemed to weigh far more than he could have ever lifted. Without even an ounce of strength to contract, he collapsed onto the cobblestone surface with a loud thud. The groan escaped his throat without his permission, but it was the least of his problems. Within a second or so, the young woman began to suffocate him. With his airways cut off in an instant, it was just a brief moment before everything faded away, and his vision vanished into the darkness.

“As I promised, I did not hurt him more than it was necessary,” Akali said as soon as she stood up once again. “He blackout, in a couple of hours he will wake up with a nasty headache, but other than that, he will be safe and sound,” she explained.

“I know,” Evelynn replied quietly. “Thank you, Akali. Even though he can be an utter asshole sometimes, he’s a friend of mine, after all,” she explained, looking at the still body of the guitarist.

“I know that you are going to take good care of him, Eve,” Rogue stated, smiling a little. “After all, it is exactly how I fell in love with you,” she giggled. “You alternatively teased the shit out of me, then took care of me.”

“I remember,” the siren chuckled. “I wish these times could be replayed. I’d love to return to the past, to be more open with you,” she allowed herself to make a confession.

“I think… both of us would act a bit different,” the burgundy-haired soldier admitted. “Still… some part of me would want to relive these events once again. To relive these precious times when everything seemed to be so easy,” she added after a short pause.

“I know,” the magenta-haired singer replied instantly. “Can you help me with getting him into the apartment?” she asked a moment later.

“Of course,” Akali responded with a small smile playing on her lips. “After all, I am the reason why he is currently in this state,” she allowed herself to giggle, pointing out at the unconscious man.

“Splendid,” Eve stated. “We can talk as soon as we deal with Chris. Is that fine with you?”

“Do not worry about me, Eve,” Rogue shrugged. “The talk can wait till we take a shower and change clothes.”

“Is that an offer?” the diva could not force herself not to ask playfully.

“Hmm… taking a shower with a gorgeous goddess as you, count me in,” the soldier hummed under her breath. “Still, I remember you asking me not to change up in front of you. Not to mention that you uttered that demand not so long ago,” she added in the same playful manner.

“Damn you,” Evelynn scoffed. “If you really don’t want to share the shower with me… then, it’s your loss,” the diva stated.

“Oh… who said that I would refuse such a generous offer,” Akali chuckled. “But… I have a feeling that it will be you who will have problems with keeping your hand away from my body,” she teased.

“You little…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you little piece of shit,” the blue-eyed beauty interrupted her lover. “I thought that we have already set that matter. I am not just a ‘little piece of shit’ as you called me. I am more than that, so much more. I am your little piece of shit,” Akali faked the serious facial expression only to burst out into laughter after seeing Evelynn’s reaction.

“I’ll have you begging for forgiveness after these words,” the golden-eyed goddess threatened.

“Ohhh… is that so?” the ex-rapper of KDA taunted.

“It is,” the diva replied confidently, focusing her entire attention at the younger woman.

“Consider the challenge as accepted,” Akali uttered with a smirk playing on her full lips. “I will not allow you to touch my body before you revoke these words,” she stated. “And… even now, I can see the desire burning behind these orbs of molten gold that I love so much,” she pointed out.

“The deal is on then,” the singer allowed herself to chuckle.


End file.
